


Personal Space

by demonprincess7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/demonprincess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are out chasing a ghost when Cas decides it's as good a time as any to make his feelings clear. Drabble written at the wee hours of the morning, please forgive any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

 

Dean led the way down the dark hallway. His boots left a trail in the dust. He could barely see by the flash light in his hand. He could feel Cas following close behind him. Close enough that if he stopped dead, the angel would run right into him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Do we need to have another chat about personal space?" He joked.

"Will it help us find the ghost any faster?"

"Getting impatient?"

"We've been searching for hours."

"It's been like 20 minutes."

Cas didn't say anything as they continued searching the rooms in the old house. Each room was empty and showed only small signs that anyone had been in the building recently. There were footprints here and there and someone had swept their hands over a few dusty tables. Dean stopped, very slowly and with great warning, in the den.

"This is where the EMF hits hottest so I figure we hole up here. It's bound to show up sometime."

"Right."

Dean turned to find Cas standing directly behind him. There wasn't a foot of space between them. Dean was about to say something about personal space again when Cas removed all distance between them. He pressed his lips to Dean's and only gave him a moment to process before pulling away.

He watched as Dean's surprised expression became somewhat confused. He didn't think he would have to explain himself but Dean only stood there staring at him. Cas started to feel a bit nervous that he'd done something wrong.

The room grew unnaturally cold and Dean shivered. They both were immediately back on the hunt and took up defensive stances, standing with their backs facing each other. The apparition of a young man appeared on Dean's left, barely visible in the corner of his eye. Dean turned and raised his gun but the ghost was gone. He spun around searching for it and it knocked him down to the floor.

Cas snatched the gun up from where it slid away from Dean. The ghost hovered over the hunter. The angel hit him with pure rock salt.

Cas helped Dean up and they left the old house quickly. They rode in silence on the seemingly never ending drive to the cemetery. The tension was thick in the air. Cas wanted so badly to ask Dean what he was thinking or even to apologize but he glanced over at Dean. The hunter was staring pointedly at the road ahead. His grip on the wheel was tight and his jaw was clenched. He looked the sort of frustrated he got when something had surprised him and he nearly failed. When he blamed himself for something that shouldn't have happened.

Cas felt ashamed that he could make Dean look so angry towards him. The man he'd given so much for. Cas stared down at his lap unable to lift his eyes until they reached the cemetery.

Maybe he'd misread the signs he'd thought were there. He thought he just needed to make it clear that he was interested in Dean romantically. It seemed that if Dean knew his feelings were reciprocated then he wouldn't continue trying to hide it. Cas wasn't very good at understanding people. He remember that when he looked over at Dean. He may have spent centuries watching over humanity, but he still didn't understand many things.

Cas climbed quickly out of the car and grabbed the shovel out of the back. He found the right grave and started digging without a word. He tried to clear his mind as worked. It was impossible.

They'd only been in that house because Sam couldn't tell whose spirit was haunting the place. There had been at least three deaths in the house and they'd narrowed it down to two possible spirits. There hadn't been any clues that had led them to believe one way or another. Dean had suggested they dig up both bodies but Sam insisted they be certain. "What if it was the first victim after all?" he'd said. Cas blamed Sam for the situation entirely before reminding himself that hadn't actually know about Cas's premeditated kiss so it couldn't really be blamed on the younger Winchester.

The body was burned without trouble. The pair stood and watched the flames flick for a moment. Cas turned and began to silently walk away intending to fly off without a word. Dean caught him arm.

He didn't say anything. He moved into Cas's space and pressed their lips together. It was Cas's turn to be surprised but he quickly felt relived. Their mouths moved together speaking every word they'd never said out loud. _I love you. I need you. Don't go._

Dean pulled away for air and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were red and inviting.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?"

"I let you sit there and think something was wrong. That was real dick move."

"I thought you were mad."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Cas pulled Dean back to him and held him tight. Dean leaned down to kiss him. They kissed rough and hard, almost violently. With everything off their chests their was nothing to restrain them. Together they were an unstoppable force.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
